


Sparking An Interest

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confident Roman, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Homelessness, Mentioned violence, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Neo trusts Roman, Roman names Neo, Roman saves Neo, Scared Neo, Trust, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: A/N: After reading a few Stories of how Roman met Neo I thought I'd add in my two cents. I hope Roman isn't unbearably out of Character. I tried.





	Sparking An Interest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After reading a few Stories of how Roman met Neo I thought I'd add in my two cents. I hope Roman isn't unbearably out of Character. I tried.

Her life was never something she could call glamorous. Hell, it wasn't even a life, she has been out on the streets from the start.

She knew little of herself, she didn't know her name, her age and she doubted she was loved or even cared for in the least. This only thing she grasped at was sometimes she could change her hair-style and the colours of it too as well as both her eyes when she focussed hard enough, that must have been whatever her Semblance was. She didn't care right now.

She was never given a second-glance.

A tiny, dirty street-rat was not someone who Vale associated themselves with.

Alleyways and dumpsters were her home. If she was lucky she found a box or cardboard for shelter and comfort. When it rained in Vale, it poured.

Curling up as tightly as possible, her head was down as the gloomy day wore on. Once again the everyone ignored her existence. Well, almost everyone. The young girl could barely see past her nose from the rain beating down on her as something white, fire-orange and green knelt down in front of her

"Consider this my generosity for today" His voice was coy but somehow the girl could almost find a trust in him

He passed over his possession to her, suddenly the rain was no longer hitting her, she could hear it but now it wasn't touching her, odd. Seeing the man's black glove holding a metal but - non threatening towards her for a change - her frail, snow-white hand held the bar, giving her control of whatever was in her hand. Her eyes switched to pale pink which the green-eyed man found strange, it was then he noticed the girl's hair, strawberry-cream pink and chocolate brown, spilt straight down the centre of her scalp that reached chest. How intriguing.

"It's called an Umbrella. It keeps you dry. See you around, Kid" The flame-haired man took a puff of his cigar and left her, tipping his bowler hat in her direction before disappearing into the crowds. She clutched the 'umbrella' pole tight as thunder rolled above her head for the night.

After a successful job and lien cards filling his pockets Roman Torchwick once again passed through the streets of Vale with little care. Checking his surroundings Roman had managed to find himself back at the same street as he found that little street-rat girl who was no nowhere to be seen, the rain had finished falling, instead resting over as damp on the ground. Roman head the distinct sound of a brawl, quietly following the sounds, it was two large thugs - large being both overweight and a decent height taller than Roman himself - they were beating on a helpless victim, one who was eerily familiar to Torchwick, strawberry cream and chocolate coloured hair... the girl.

What caused Roman to intervened would never be explained to him logically, using his cane to hook one man's leg - who was repeatedly and brutally punting the girl's throat with the umbrella's point - out from under him, twirling his cane speedily, it smacked into the thug's face, spinning around Roman swung his cane and batted the first man away. He had managed to not stand on the young girl, cowering in a shivering ball on herself, creating distance between them and the second thug who was now scared out of his wits. Raising his cane, allowing the sniper hatch to flick open Roman fired without hesitance "Amateurs," Roman hissed.

Whimpering that was near impossible to hear forced Roman out of his thoughts, crouching by her side, gingerly he inspected the girl "I'm not going to raise a hand to you, no need to be scared"

The bruising and damage was done, the girl would most likely never recover however the girl looked at him, her eyes stark white with tears welling up. Helping the girl sit up, while keeping his one-showing eye to scan the area but it was dead at night, this was not somewhere many people crept around unless absolutely necessary.

The girl's breathing was shallow, her tears trickling down her cheeks which she tried to wipe away, the swiped muck stains on her face making it obvious what she was doing but Roman made no show of caring.

She shivered silently again. A swell of pity rose into Torchwick's chest, yanking off a warm-looking coat off the closest unconscious idiot and draped it over the girl, he inspected the item he gave to the girl, the umbrella was still functional, the material was crushed from the thug's intense grip and the handle was just slightly scraped and from the altercation. While his back was turned the girl crawled over to the metal bin pulling herself up, shakily she stood.

"You got heart, Kid. Got a name?"

Her response was non-existent.

The girl let go of the coat, it slipped to below her shoulders as she rummaged through the rubbish. Pulling up a faded Neapolitan ice cream lid, she hid behind the piece of plastic like a pathetic shield. Roman noticed the 'a' practically didn't exist on the label, suddenly he had an idea "You know, I think with someone of your complexion... I think that name suits you fine, Neo"

Confused, 'Neo' lowered the lid then dropping it in the bin again, then pointing to herself, confused. Roman nodded "Yes, that's you. You're Neo, and if I'm going to have you around you need a name to go by" Unravelling the umbrella and passing it to Neo he started walking towards the alley exit, by instinct tilted his head back to see if he was being followed, he was. Trust was made. She had the umbrella pole casually resting against her shoulder, as she kept pace with Torchwick which she knew was a complete 180 from moments ago but Neo trusted this man, he saved her life.

"So Neo, first's thing first, if you and I are going to band a little team together you're going to need a clean set of clothes. Maybe something to match me, or your own colours..." Roman drifted off, Neo did something she had never manged to do, smile.

Roman Torchwick made her smile, gave her a name and a sense of belonging... This was going to be so much fun.


End file.
